This invention relates to a turret punch press having a rotatable metallic mold in a turret.
When a rotatable metallic mold is held in a rotating turret and the metallic mold is rotated according to necessity of machining, various kinds of holes can be machined by one metallic mold.
Heretofore, there has been well known as a method for rotating a metallic mold in a turret a method for connecting a metallic mold within a turret with means for rotating a metallic mold disposed outside of the turret by using a clutch as proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 58-53333.
However, in this conventional method, the construction of a punch press becomes complicated to the extent of a provision of the clutch mechanism. In addition, there requires a longer waste of time to the extent of time required for intermittent action of the clutch mechanism. Accordingly, it has such a shortcoming as that the number of striking is decreased per unit time. Moreover, a metallic mold which is not connected to a clutch is readily rotated within a turret. Accordingly, there requires some kind of a brake mechanism, which again makes the construction of the turret complicated.